Smokefang's Story
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: If you read my story the choice you might have questions. Follow Smokekit's adventure and his path that led to his fate and choice. I DO NOT OWN ERIN HUNTER! or WARRIOR! RATED T SINCE IM PARANOID!
1. Chapter 1

Smokekit woke up to chirping birds which were outside the nursery. He yawned and stretched. He could smells the earthiness and dampness of the camp from outside. He looked littermate,Flarepaw. He then crunched and pounced on his sleeping littermate who screamed"Windclan is attacking!" Then look at me who was standing over him and laughing. "I"ll get you back!,"Flarepaw announced and bounced after me but I had the advantage with longer legs and being bigger from having more power in my legs. I ran behind a apprentice. After making sure that Flarepaw might not find me I looked at my hiding place. It was Redpaw. He had been a apprentice for 3 moons and was big enough to his me. Besides i thought Flarepaw with never find me here. After a while I fell asleep and was woken up by a paw poking my shoulder. When i woke up i saw Ravenstar a.k.a my dad looking at my weirdly. "Why exactly are you sleeping in the middle of the camp?," My mind raced to find a excuse but then a "Aha!," sounded from behind Ravenstar.


	2. Alliances

**Shadowclan **

**Leader:**Ravenstar-Dark gray tom with yellow/amber eyes

**Deputy:**Moleclaw-Large black tom with green eyes

**Medicine** **Cat:**Mossfeather-mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Emberclaw-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Stonestreak-White tom with a single gray streak going down his back and blue eyes

**Apprentice:**Crowpaw

Littlebird-A smaller brown tabby with amber eyes

Lizardclaw-a sand colored she-cat with light green eyes

Toadfoot-A white tom with patches of black and amber eyes

Whitewater-A white she-cat who is blind one eye and the other is pale blue

**Apprentice:**Redpaw

Hawkflight-A dark brown tabby tom with long legs and ice blue eyes

Nightcloud-A black tom with fluffy fur like a pinecone when fluffed and amber eyes

** Apprentice:**Wolfpaw

Foxfeather-redish she-cat with white markings on her chest,paws,and muzzle and green eyes

Blacktail-A large tom with a long black tail,black pelt, and amber eyes

**Apprentice**

Crowpaw-A black tom with a fierce personality and amber eyes

Redpaw-red tabby tom with green eyes

Wolfpaw-A gray tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Frostfeather-a white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Tigerkit,and Frogpaw and mate of Hawkflight

Foxfeather-A silvery she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Smokekit,and Flarekit mate of Ravenstar

**Kits**

****Tigerkit-Brown tabby

Frogkit-light brown tabby

Smokekit-Dark gray tom

Flarekit-ginger tom

**Elders**

Brownfang-A brown tom with amber eyes

Lightlingscar-A ginger tabby with a jagged scar down his side and is often bugged by kits for his stories and blue eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**Oakstar-brownish/reddish tom with amber eyes

**Deputy****:**Nettleclaw-gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**Icewhisker-a silver/gray tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Dappleleaf-a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Bramblethorn-A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and claws like thorns on a bramble

Apprentice:Swiftpaw

Honeyheart-a goldish she-cat with light brown eyes

Snaketail-A brown tabby tom with a dark brown tail with brown eyes

Twistedfoot-a black tom with a twisted left hind leg

Lepardclaw:a unusually spotted tom with a golden pelt

Apprentice:Applepaw

Cloudseeker-a white tom with powerful shoulders

Falconflight:a mottled gray she-cat with a white under belly,and paws

Russetfire-a russet tom with a darker marking that looks like flames on nose left flank

Tallfoot-a white and black patched tom with long legs

**Apprentice**

Swiftpaw-A fast long legged white tom with powerful shoulders

Applepaw-long legged she-cat with dark ginger fur

**Queens**

Deerleap-a brown mottled she-cat with a creamy brown underbelly. Mother of Sunkit,and Thrushkit and mate of Lepardclaw

**Kits**

****Thrushkit-dark brown mottled she-cat

Sunkit-golden tom

**Elders**

Stonewing-gray tabby with long hairs

**Windclan**

**Leader:**Breezestar-light gray wiry she-cat

**Deputy:**Badgerstripe-Gray pelted with a white head and two black stripes running over his eyes making him look like a badger

**Warriors**

Eaglewing-brown tom with a white head and sharp eyes

Harespring-a white she cat with long back legs like a hare

Apprentice-Starlingpaw

Swallowflight-Black tom

Reedfeather-a red/brown tom

Pebblestream-a mottled light gray she-cat

Apprentice:Rockpaw

Jayflight-a gray tom with white muzzle,paws,and chest fur

Gorsewind-a wiry light gray she-cat

Lowbranch-a small brown she-cat

Coldwind-wriy white tom

**Apprentice**

Starlingpaw-a light gray tom with black streaks

Rockpaw-gray tom with white streaks

**Queens**

Goldenshine-a goldish she-cat-mother of Ravenkit and Loinkit

Speckledfoot-a cream colored she-cat-mother of Mosskit and Moonkit

**Kits**

****Ravenkit-black tom

Loinkit-Golden tom with thick mane-like fur

Mosskit-gray mottled she-cat

Moonkit-silvery mottled she-cat

**Elders**

Oneear-a black tom with a missing ear from a dog attack

Webfoot-Gray tom with white paws. Had a lot of stories the kits adore

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**Birchstar

**Deputy****:**Vixenleap-A reddish she-cat with long legs

**Medicine cat:**Milkfur-White tom

Apprentice:Cinderberry

**Warriors**

****Streamsplash-white she cat with a splash of light gray on her fur

Duskcloud-small dark gray she-cat

Apprentice:Whitepaw

Beechheart-brown tom

Heavystep-black heavyset tom

Thrushsong-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice:Owlpaw

Ravenfeather-long legged black tom

Weedwhisker-pale orange tom

Lilystem-pale gray she-cat

Dawnstripe-pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

**Apprentices**

****Whitepaw-white she-cat

Owlpaw-brown-white-tom

**Queens**

****Seedpelt-light gray mottled she-cat. Mother of Nightkit,Oakkit,and Littlekit

**Kits**

****Nightkit-Black kit

Oakkit-Reddish/Brownish tom

Littlekit-small black kit

**Elders**

****Timberpelt-brown tom

Hailstorm-White she-cat


	3. Chapter 2

**This story i something i do in my free time and i don't expect people to read.**

* * *

"I found you!,"Flarepaw yowled! "What are you kits up to?,"Ravenstar questioned curios. "I kinda attacked Flarepaw and he screamed Windclan and then he chased me and I hid behind Redpaw and then he left then you found me.,"I replied. "Are you sure that is all?,"Ravenstar asked like they caused some sort of explosion in camp.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok you may go."

"Ok."

Then Ravenstar left to talk with Moleclaw,the deputey. "Lets go get a story from Lightningscar!"Flarepaw suggested. I bounded to the Elders Den without replying since Flarepaw was already racing before i answered. When we got there it was in a tangle of fur. What happened was that then when I got next to him he lunged to the side and tackled me and we rolled into the Elder's den."What are you youngins doing?"Brownfang asked as soon as we rolled in."A story I said with excrement. I loved legends about the beginning of the clans and what happened in the lifetime like battles. "Well Lightningscar isn't here right now. Do you want me to tell you one?"Brownfang asked."Yes please."Me and Flarekit said at the same time."Well the story went like this."

"At the beginning,at the dawn of the clans. There were two warriors named Sparrowheart and Sliverfeather. Though they were from different clans they loved each other dearly. They met every night under a large oak tree. One night there was a fox prowling around the area around the tree. Silverfeather was running late and Sparrowheart had been there for a while. The fox that was there had a weak scent and Sparrowheart didn't know until he was killed by it. When Silverfeather arrived she was horror struck when she saw Sparrowheart's bloody dead body with the faint smell of fox. The fox had fled already. Silverfeather's heartbroken yowl from seeing her dead love's half-eaten corpse laying there on the ground. Using her own paw she slit her own throat so she could join her love in Starclan. When their clan-mates found them they were next to each other. They set aside their rivalry and buried their bodies under that oak on the border where they were found."Brownfang finished.

"Quite good story telling Brownfang" came a voice from the entrance of the den. "I'm afraid you'll take my position as best story teller."Lightscar said while stepping into the den. "Lightningscar you know I'll only take you spot when you join Starclan"Brownfang replied. I watched as they talked about which one was the better story teller but my mind was wonder elsewhere. About the story Brownfang just told me. I wonder how they would love someone form another clan until Flarekit knocked me back into reality.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry but if i don't update a lot and if they are short but I have a great deal of homework and a project for class. I also needed to vist some people and i am currently in a co-authoring with another person. Also I have writers block.**

* * *

"Oww!"I yowled when Flarekit tackled my side really hard and pinned me down."Hello is anyone home in there?"he shouted while prodding my head with a paw. "I am now get off of me!"I shouted upset he got the better of me. He stepped off and jumped around. "What should we do now?"he asked bouncing in excitement. I thought for a second but before I could reply my mother Foxfeather poked her head into the elder's den. "Its time for your nap."

"But I don't wanna sleep."Flarekit protested.

"But big strong warriors need to."She remarked.

"But I don't need too."he was yawning now his eyes drooping. Foxfeather sighed and picked him up by the scruff and I followed.


End file.
